Incarcéré
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: Harry est incarcéré sans aucune raison valable. Pour meurtre? Mais de quoi parlezvous? Vatil survivre à son passage à Azkaban? HPDM, slash


Disclaimer : Rien est à moi à part mes persos

Auteur : S-Fanny

Rating : K

Pairing : HPDM

Genre : Romance/Drama

Note : OS plutôt triste, mais avec un Happy End, quand même! Très très court surtout!

* * *

Harry ouvrit un œil difficilement. Avec un soupir de tristesse, il réalisa qu'il était toujours prisonnier de ce cachot humide où il subissait torture après torture depuis maintes semaines atroces. 

Étrangement, ce n'était ni Voldemort, ni un de ses partisans qui le retenait ici contre son gré. C'était le ministère de la magie. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment des tortures. Quoique de se retrouver à Azkaban était en soi une torture des plus mortelles.

Voldemort était mort depuis déjà quelques mois, environ quatre s'il se souvenait bien. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, il posa son front sur ses genoux. Pourtant, sa nouvelle vie avait si bien commencer! Il avait entamé une relation stable et solide avec Draco Malfoy, son ex-nemesis.

C'était pas l'amour fou, enfin, si, mais il se disputait pour un rien. Surtout pour le plaisir en fait, car leur nombreuses bagarres se terminaient indubitablement dans un lit.

En fait, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver ici. Il avait plutôt tenter de reconstruire sa vie. Mais encore, tout c'était effondré quand les aurors étaient entrer chez lui en hurlant qu'il était arrêter pour le meurtre du ministre de la magie.

Aucunement conscient de ce meurtre, Harry n'avait rien pu répondre au accusation, si ce n'était qu'un bête « mais de quoi vous parlez? ».

Le Survivant ferma les yeux, sentant à nouveau ses défenses d'occlumens se détruirent sous la forte pression des cinq détraqueurs postés devant sa cellule. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se lever pour marcher un peu. Certes sa cellule était minuscule, mais il pouvait faire le tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il y avait aussi quelques journaux, petites gâteries qu'il s'était procuré en se battant presque avec les gardiens.

De toute façon, prisonnier ou pas, il restait le célèbre Harry Potter, survivant et vainqueur du terrible lord noir. Et les gardiens savaient à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Malgré son incarcération, il restait très impulsif et personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il était trop faible pour utiliser sa magie comme il l'entendait, mais sa magie instinctive et ses maigres réserves lui suffisaient pour qu'il se défende des autres prisonniers et même des gardiens en pleine possession de leurs moyens (et de leur baguette qui plus est) donc, en gros, il restait très puissant.

Il avait déjà tenté de s'évader, mais rendu au abord de l'eau qui entourait l'île, il se faisait toujours rattraper. Jamais stupéfixé par contre, les gardiens l'amenaient mais sans le toucher avec leur sort, certains que s'ils le faisaient, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants.

Sentant à nouveau le mur qu'il avait dressé autour de ses pensées craquer, il érigea une bulle protectrice autour de lui. Les créatures à l'extérieur de sa prison gémirent de mécontentement. Le brun ricana. Un gardien passa et ouvrit la cellule. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant l'ex-Griffondor debout, près à sortir, mais surtout entouré d'une étrange bulle turquoise. Le célèbre prisonnier le suivit sans rien tenter, encore trop faible pour.

Dans la cafétéria de la prison, les mangemorts (enfin, anciens mangemorts) lui jetèrent un regard de pur haine, qui leur renvoya au centuple.

Ce jour là, il y eu plus de cinq bagarres, toutes ayant pour principal combattant le jeune prodige. C'est donc pour ça, que, revenu à sa cellule, le survivant s'effondra sur le sol, sans défense pour la première fois depuis son incarcération. Aussitôt, les cris, les images horribles lui revinrent en tête.

Trop faible pour se défendre contre les attaques de plus en plus puissante des détraqueurs, il se laissa simplement aller.

Cela dura plus d'une semaine. Une semaine où il ne sortait plus de son cachot, se nourrissant à peine.

Il était semi-comatif quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Mais ce ne fut pas une odeur habituelle qui vint chatouiller ses narines, mais plutôt une odeur de vanille. Il sentit deux lèvres se presser contre les siennes et quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras.

-D…Draco?

-Oui Harry, c'est Draco. On est venu te sortir d'ici.

-Il… il était temps.

-Ils sont long à comprendre.

-Ça, j'étais au courrant...

Draco rit légèrement et amena rapidement son compagnon loin de toutes ces immondes créatures qu'étaient les détraqueurs. Le ministère avait finit par trouver le véritable coupable du meurtre du ministre (sa propre femme) et avait accepté de libéré Harry (heureusement sinon il serait mort). Il avait bien entendu accepter de lui donner de l'argent pour compenser ses 3 mois d'incarcération inutiles.

Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre.

-Quand suis-je arriver ici? Demanda-t-il tout haut.

-Aujourd'hui même. Répondit une voix chaude.

Harry se tourna vers la porte, où il vit Draco, souriant, un plateau remplis de nourriture à l'allure délicieuse. Le blond posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, embrassa son petit ami et se pencha à son oreille.

-Joyeuse St-valentin, mon ange!

* * *

Voici voilà! Petit OS que je trouve triste mais avec une jolie petite fin toute cute! 

Joyeuse St-Valentin tout le monde!

Si vous voulez laisser une review, ça serait gentil!


End file.
